


Nightmares

by sirro134



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man Far From Home (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirro134/pseuds/sirro134
Summary: *Spoiler Alert* Do Not Read if you have not seen FFHPeter has nightmares thanks to Mysterio. Just a drabble of what I think might have happened when they got back from their trip.





	Nightmares

(The night after they get back from the trip)

  
_It’s not real_

The tombstone with Tony’s name on it stood out of the ground in front of him.

_It’s not real_

A metallic hand broke through the dirt in front of the tombstone

_It’s... not... real_

A half decomposed Iron Man suit emerged from the grave, reaching for him.

“Maybe if you were better, I’d still be alive.” Tony’s voice said in his ear.

Peter jerked awake from his nightmare, covered in sweat and found himself half way up his bedroom wall trying to escape from his mind’s creation. He huffed in laboured breaths as he tried to calmed himself down again. So much for a good night’s sleep.

Peter looked at the clock to see what time it was.

2:37 AM

Great.

Peter climbed back into his bed and tried to clear away the nightmare that kept popping into his head without his permission.

It wasn’t true

Then why did he keep dreaming about it?

Could he have done better and saved Tony?

He could go over it a thousand times but it wouldn’t bring Tony back.

Peter sat on the end of his bed and ran his hands over his face. He missed Tony even though he hadn’t known him for very long. Tony had all the answers. He would have known what to do.

He wouldn’t be up at 2:39 in the morning questioning if he could have done better.

Or would he?

Peter knew he would never be Tony Stark. He wasn’t meant to be Tony, he was meant to be Spider man.

Peter sighed and put on his suit.

<< Hello Peter. Couldn’t sleep? >>

He ignored her question. “Hi Karen. What do we have on the police chatter?”

<< There is a domestic dispute call being followed up on four blocks from here and a two reports of stolen vehicles being pursued 6 blocks north from here. >>

“So a quiet night.” Peter mumbled.

<<Indeed>>

“Maybe I’ll go for a quick swing around just to make sure.”

<< That will not help your lack of sleep due to night->>

“Yeah, I know. Just... need to... I don’t know.”

Karen remained silent and Peter crept out of his window silently into the night.

* * *

Peter woke up the next morning to three texts from Ned and one from Michelle.

Ned: So jet lagged. What are you up to?

Ned: I guess saving the world wore you out.

Ned: I just got some super cool amour for my game!

MJ: I’m bored. Fix it.

Peter smiled at the texts from his friends. Not only that but one from his girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

At least something good came out of that trip.

Peter: What do you want to do?

MJ: I don’t know. Meet me at the library.

Peter: I’ll be there in 10.

MJ: You don’t live 10 minutes away from the library.

MJ: Wait, never mind. Figured it out.

MJ: Still getting used to that.

Peter smiled at the texts and quickly changed his clothes.

The next week

Peter, Ned and MJ were at a cafe near the library with free WiFi so Ned was using it for gaming purposes while MJ read and Peter tried to stay awake.

“Are you sleeping at all?” Ned asked Peter.

“Hmm?” Peter looked at him. “Yeah, yeah of course I am.”

“You know you’re actually not that good of a liar, right?” MJ commented.

“Yeah dude, you look like crap.”

“Thank you, Ned.” Peter said sarcastically. “I’m fine, really.”

“Are you sneaking out at night for the Spider man thing?” MJ asked him.

“No. Well yes but I do that all the time anyways. Look I don’t want to talk about it okay?”

“Is it the nightmares again?” Ned asked.

“No!”

“Mysterio did something to you, didn’t he?” MJ pushed.

“No!” Peter stood up abruptly and grabbed his things. “I got to go.” He said and quickly left the cafe, ignoring Ned’s protests.

He had to talk to someone, he knew that, but who? He didn’t want to seem weak to his girlfriend and didn’t want his Aunt to worry he was being affected by the Spider man thing. Ned was just full of bad advice.

So who?

(Later that night)

Peter was definitely not sulking in his room. He was thinking. He sat on his floor against his dresser and ignored phone vibrated occasionally, letting him know that his friends were trying to get a hold of him but he didn’t want to talk to them right now.

They wouldn’t understand.

The door opened to his room and MJ walked into it. “Okay, enough sulking. What’s going on?”

“Hey!” He yelped. Why didn’t he sense her coming?

Michelle sat down across from him, letting him know she wasn’t leaving. “You’ve been really quiet since we got back from the trip and I don’t think it’s just because you’re tired like you keep claiming.”

“I’m just-“

She put her hand over his mouth. “Nope.”

Peter tried to speak under her hand.

“Not until you start telling me what’s bugging you.” She looked him in the eye and he could see her worry for him.

Peter sighed and nodded. He fiddled with the glasses Tony Stark gave him. Michelle removed her hand from his mouth.

“I keep having these nightmares about what I saw when I was fighting Beck. I know they’re just nightmares but I can’t sleep afterwards.”

“You know you have the signs for PTSD right?”

Peter looked her in the eye. “What?”

She listed point off with her fingers. “You get jumpy near that construction site on Madison. You keep zoning out, you’re having nightmares about it and I’m sure you keep seeing it when you think we’re not paying attention. Not to mention you keep avoiding talking about it and slipping off the walls. I’ve seen you do it twice.”

Peter had noticed his spider grip wasn’t working properly lately either. He kept falling off the walls and hitting the injuries that were still healing.

He may heal faster than most people but they still hurt.

“I’m not a pro or anything... but I’m really smart so... tell me what he did to you?” She didn’t sound to sure of her words but Peter knew what she meant.

“Beck trapped me in an illusion that felt very real at the time. That I’m standing in front of Tony’s grave and suddenly a hand pops out of the ground. It’s his Iron Man hand and then the rest of the suit comes out of the ground like he’s coming to get me.”

“Sounds like a corny horror movie.” Michelle said, then bit her lip. “Sorry, go on.”

“Then it turns into just Tony, who looks like he’s half zombie and keeps saying that “If you were better then I’d still be here.” “ Peter looked down at the glasses. “And I can’t help wondering what if he was right? If I had been better then maybe I could have saved him.”

Michelle moved to sit next to him and rested her head gingerly on his shoulder.

“Ever since we came back, that’s all I keep seeing in my dreams. Tony coming out of his grave to haunt me and I keep thinking that maybe-“ He took in a breath, “Maybe Beck was right. I mean I’m not like Tony Stark. I’m no Iron Man. I’m not a leader or even a proper Avenger. I’m just a 16 year old kid from Queens.” He sighed.

“No you’re not.” She said. “You’re the dork that swings around New York with webs and helps people even if it means giving up your chance to impress a pretty awesome girl.” She said. “You are not Iron man,” Peter couldn’t help feel the punch to the gut, “but you’re not supposed to be him. You’re supposed to be you.”

“Yeah but now I’m just a kid who has nightmares and can’t even be Spider man properly.”

“I wasn’t there in that fight, and if I had been I would have totally won that battle, by the way.” She added and Peter smiled a bit at the idea of her fighting all those aliens, “but I do know that if you could have, or anyone else, could have saved Tony Stark they would have.”

Peter thought about that for a moment.

“Do you think I could have saved him if I’d had more training or experience?”

“A bunch of other professionals couldn’t even save him, Peter. I guess it just wasn’t meant to be or something. He would have died later on at some point anyways, right? He wasn’t immortal.”

That was true, even if it wasn’t from a lack of trying.

“And with some help from me, you might just be better than Tony Stark. Okay a lot of help from me. Mostly me.” She said with confidence and Peter smiled again. She didn’t know just how true that was at the moment.

“Hey, I’m the one doing all the hero work.”

“Yeah but I’m the brains of this whole operation.”

“Yeah, you are.” He agreed, grinning.

They sat there, comfortable with each other’s closeness.

“Did... did that... help?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“Maybe... maybe I can sleep here. To keep the nightmares away. If you don’t want me to I totally get it. Just sleeping though. Nothing more than that.”

Peter was gobsmacked by the idea. He stammered to get an answer out but his Aunt came into the room.

“Nothing happened!” Peter yelled out of panic.

“Aww, you two look so cute.” She cooed as she walked in with two cups of hot chocolate and some snacks on a tray. Michelle sat bolt upright and even moved a bit away from Peter.

“May!” Peter hissed and felt the heat come to his cheeks.

“What? I have to be the awkward aunt who checks up on the two love birds right?”

“Stop talking. Please!” Peter begged as May placed the tray on the bed.

“Okay, okay I’m leaving but the door stays open.” She gave him a stern look. “No hankey pankey till you’ve at least graduated.” She just used the words hankey and pankey.

“There’s none of that going on. I swear.” Michelle blurted out and Peter shook his head.

“I know, you two are too innocent for that stuff yet.” She winked and walked back towards the kitchen.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry about her. She doesn’t know when to stop being Aunt May at times.” He buried his face into his hands.

Michelle blinked a few times, processing what just happened then looked over at the food then back at the wall. “I’m going to... go.” She got up and walked towards the door.

Peter stood up and tried to think of a valid reason for her to stay. “Uh thanks.”

MJ stopped and looked back at him.

“For... you know... coming over and listening.”

“Told you I was the smart one.” She said.

“I was wondering-“

“Yes.” She blurted out.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask yet.”

“Then ask me.”

“Do you want to go... on a date... with me?”

“Yeah.” She said and bit back a smile. “Uh what did you have in mind?”

Peter had an idea. “Meet me at the Deli and I’ll show you.”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“You’ll like this one.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Trust me?” Peter asked.

“Fine, I’ll meet you there at 8.” She agreed and left.

Yes! Peter had a date! He punched the air and tried to restrain himself from jumping up and down.


End file.
